Morgenstern
by Sylvestris
Summary: Es haben alle einen Platz in Gottes großer Herde, auch die Hirten. Sturgis erfährt, dass nicht jeder Morgenstern über den Himmel zieht.


Still lag der tief verschneite Wald vor ihm. Kein Laut war zu hören, außer das Knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Stiefeln. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht geplant hier hinaus zu laufen, doch wohin sonst, zu welchem Menschen er um diese Jahrszeit gehen sollte, das wusste er auch nicht. In der schlimmen Zeit unschuldig in Askaban hatte er alle Kontakte zu früher verloren. So ging er weiter, schob die Schnee beladenen Äste beiseite und hielt erst an, als ein breiter Bach ihm den Weg versperrte. Unschlüssig sah sich der Mann um und beschloss dann, den Abend eben hier zu verbringen. Der einsame Wanderer an einem einsamen stillen Ort. Langsam zog er seinen derben Filzmantel aus und legte ihn auf den Boden. Das Kleidungsstück auf das er sich nun setzte, war zwar alles andere als schick, aber es war wasserdicht und hielt die Kälte ab. So saß Sturgis Podmore am Ufer des Baches und starrte auf das Eis, welches sich an dessen Rand gebildet hatte.

Statt besser, fühlte er sich aber immer schlechter. Die Gesellschaft anderer Menschen, das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit zu einer Familie oder Freunden fehlte ihm immer noch. Ja, es wurde ihm klar, dass er suchen sollte statt hier zu sitzen. Doch wo sollte er denn suchen, wenn es scheinbar kein Pfad zur Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte gab? Er war allein und würde es wohl immer bleiben.

Wie der verloren wirkende Mann so da saß und resigniert mit den Fingern Figuren in den gefrorenen Schnee kratzte, da begann der Bach auf einmal zu leuchten. Es begann weit oben im Bachlauf und es war zuerst auch nur ein einzelnes Licht, das von Ferne blinkte. Doch dann, als es immer mehr Lichtpunkte wurden und diese näher kamen, da wurde auch Sturgis auf die seltsame Erscheinung aufmerksam. Interessiert stand er auf und sah den anrückenden Lichtpunkten entgegen. Wie war er überrascht, als dann Dutzende von Kerzen auf kleinen Flössen denn Bach herunter trieben und ihm mit ihren flackernden Flammen den Wald erleuchten. Das Farbenspiel, in das die Umgebung nun getaucht wurde, war so faszinierend, dass er den Grund seines Herkommens vergaß. Neugierig woher der flammende Schweif aus Kerzen denn herkam, nahm er seinen Umhang wieder auf und folgte dem Bachlauf. Schneller, immer schneller wurde er, damit er bei der Quelle des Lichts ankam, bevor diese versiegte. So war er denn auch etwas außer Atem, als er das kleine Bauerndorf erreichte und von musikalischen Klängen empfangen wurde.

Diese kamen aber nicht von dem Bach, auf dem es nun wieder dunkel war. Podmore schritt suchend von Haus zu Haus, doch er wurde erst bei einer großen Scheune außerhalb des Dorfes fündig. Vorsichtig stieß er die Holztüre auf und spähte in den hell erleuchteten Raum. Ein ganze Schar Kinder saß vor einer Bühne und horchte der Weihnachtsgeschichte, welche von der Dorfgemeinschaft gespielt und vorgetragen wurde. Niemand schien den heimlichen Besucher bemerkt zu haben. Doch gerade als sich dieser wieder zurückziehen wollte, da zupfte ihm jemand am Umhang. „Sind Sie ein Hirte, Sir?", fragte das kleine Mädchen, welches plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war.

„Hirte? Wie?", fragte Sturgis irritiert.

Das Kind sah von der Vorführung auf der Bühne zu dem fremden Mann bei der Türe. „Uns fehlt ein Hirte in der Geschichte und ich wollte fragen, ob Sie einer sind."

Podmore sah ebenfalls nach vorn zu der Gruppe auf der Bühne und dann nach unten zu dem Mädchen. Noch während er überlegte, nahm die Kleine seine Kopfbewegungen für ein Nicken und rief erfreut durch den Raum. „Oma, ich habe einen Hirten gefunden! Jetzt wird die Geschichte doch noch wahr. Wir haben einen Hirten."

Freudestrahlend zog ihn die Kleine am Arm quer durch die Scheune. Sturgis brachte es nicht übers Herz das junge Mädchen zu enttäuschen, zudem fand er das Ganze auch irgendwie lustig. So wurde er von allen herzlich begrüßt und ein älterer Herr drückte ihm ein junges Lamm in die Arme. Auf seinen fragend Blick, meinte der Großvater: „Sie dürfen neben den Heiligen Drei Königen Platz nehmen. Es hat genügend Strohballen um die Krippe, Sie können sich einen aussuchen."

Der überrumpelte Hirte wählte seinen Platz, sah kurz zu den drei Weisen neben sich und spielte mit. Dass er auch ja keine Fehler in seiner Rolle machte, dafür sorgte seine Entdeckerin. Das Mädchen hatte sich hinter seinem Rücken versteckt und flüsterte ihm helfend alle Texte des Hirten ins Ohr.

So kam es, dass der ehemals einsame Wanderer mit einem Lamm auf seinem Schoß mitten in einem Krippenspiel mitwirkte, sich in der Gemeinschaft geborgen fühlte und glücklich mit den Kindern um die Wette lachte. „Frohe Weihnachten wünsch ich euch", murmelte er zufrieden und streichelte dem blökenden Lamm über den Kopf.


End file.
